


The Plan Ruined

by SoilBlack



Series: Honey and Pepper [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Kenshi/Hanzo - Freeform, M/M, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform, fight, i just wanted to rewrite the chapter 9 in mkx, mkx, some sarcastic dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoilBlack/pseuds/SoilBlack
Summary: ...Then he and Johnny took Quan Chi to his temporary cell , and Johnny made that lame joke on the sorcerer. Ok , the relation was true in some perspective but , had Johnny really think some old fashioned eternal sorcerer would be able to understand the reference?Okay , probably , but that wasn't the point anyway. At least that playful attitude helped them getting more relaxed after a while.Until , someone decided to intervene the scene.That someone happened to be Hanzo Hasashi , along with Shirai Ryu clan.Kenshi's long-time valentine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fic on ao3 ever. I hope you like it.  
> If you wanna send me prompts and au memes , my tumblr: SoilBlack.tumblr.com

The moment the sorcerer was captured , Kenshi had felt a wave of relief washing through his body. They had worked a bit too hard for this , since the danger of Shinnok returning to the Earthrealm and poisoning the Jinsei , everybody was concerned and in panic. Though , as the powerful ones , they managed to hide their anxieties. 

Now it was finally the time to take Quan Chi to the Thunder God.

Kenshi was thankful for that.

Then he and Johnny took Quan Chi to his temporary cell , and Johnny made that lame joke on the sorcerer. Ok , the relation was true in some perspective but , had Johnny really think some old fashioned eternal sorcerer would be able to understand the reference?

Okay , probably , but that wasn't the point anyway. At least that playful attitude helped them getting more relaxed after a while.

Until , someone decided to intervene the scene.

That someone happened to be Hanzo Hasashi , along with Shirai Ryu clan.

Kenshi's long-time valentine.

Why the hell he was doing here , anyway? There wasn't any committed danger , all they had to do was taking the sorcerer to the Raiden , returning the fallen allies , and bringing peace and safety to Earthrealm again. Sonya and the others hasn't noticed the clan yet , but Kenshi was able to sense their presence. 

Hanzo was planning something. 

He was sure of it.

" General , we have a visitor." Kenshi informed Sonya , pointing at the blank space behind the cells. At this , Hanzo Hasashi decided to join in the trio. He started to walk towards them.

" You two are lovers , right? He tell you he was coming? "

" Nothing. "

When he was close enough to be heard , they heard him say " General. "  
He didn't even look at Kenshi , his boyfriend.

" Well , hello to you to too , honey. " Kenshi greeted him in a sarcastic attitude.

" Don't call me honey. " Hanzo sneered.

" Don't ignore me then. " Kenshi replied.

What was going on?

" Master Hasashi , I haven't received a word you were coming. " Sonya said.

Then , Hanzo replied with the most factual answer ever.

" I will have Quan Chi. "

At first , the trio had stopped for a while , trying to get what the Shirai Ryu leader had demanded. Just what did he think he was doing? They had already taken care of him , they couldn't give him to Hanzo . It wasn't a part of the plan.

" We have things under control , you can- "

" He must die. "

" Raiden needs him. Without Quan Chi we can't restore Liu Kang and the other revenants. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were? "

Eventhough Kenshi had hoped for the otherwise , unfortunately he knew Hanzo was going to do exactly this. The lust for vengeance , the fire burns within him , the power ready to be used on this aim.

Hanzo Hasashi has come here to kill the sorcerer Quan Chi.  
Not even caring about the revenants and the peace of the Earthrealm.  
And that worried Kenshi. Because he already knew the answer.

" Only Quan Chi concerns me. "

From now on , something had to be done. Even if your against was your boyfriend.  
When Hanzo tried to pass Sonya and she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder , the atmosphere continued to tense , so Kenshi and Johnny decided to back up their General. With Johnny ready to punch anyone on his way , and Kenshi with his Sento in his hands.  
The other soldiers saw their superiors and they surrounded Hanzo.

" Don't do this Hanzo. I'll put you down. " Sonya warned the Shirai Ryu leader last time. It didn't worked.

" Then we are at impasse. Semeru! "  
All the Shirai Ryu clan stood up from their hiding spot and attacked the military.Sonya brathed out with bored expression , then turned to Kenshi. " Hey , are you okay with me kicking your boyfriend's ass? "  
" At this point Sonya , I don't really care. Do what you want with him. "

***  
Unfortunately , it was Sonya who got her ass kicked , and as two of the clan held and dragged her to bind to hold her as a hostage , Kenshi rushed to Hanzo's side to fight with him. He spotted his boyfriend in the act of reaching Quan Chi's cell , and at the last moment he was able to counteract him with his telekinesis. He could tell that his lover was shocked , because he knew that Hanzo really did not expect Kenshi to side against him directly. Yes , they did spar and they injured themselves before , not just in the act of intercourse but , in an actual fight , vise versa.  
Hanzo was expecting his boyfriend to justify and kind of team with him.  
Now this was unexpected.

" Kenshi , what are you doing? " he asked.

" Well , what are YOU doing , call of your men , Hanzo! "

" If you value our relationship , you will give me Quan Chi. "

What kind of a threat was that?  
Could he really use their relationship to manipulate him? To use him for his own favor?  
Kenshi valued their relationship.  
Fuck , Kenshi was in love with this man for God's sake!  
However , he wasn't going to hand Quan Chi.  
His decision was final.

So , as a response , he threw him far. Not even caring where. Hanzo crashed to a tank and fell to the ground. Kenshi ran behind him to continue the fight , and when he sensed kunai being launched at him , he thanked god that his maneuver was perfect. But it wasn't perfect enough to escape his boyfriend's body.  
When they fell to the hard ground quite harshly , Kenshi dropped his Sento from his hand , and everything went fluer. If this was a way to go through sex , Kenshi wouldn't argue. He would quite love that actually. And well , they had experienced things similar to this , but this was not important at the moment. Because this was a conflict , between theese two , no matter how they didn't wanna quarrel with eachother , they couldn't go back anymore.  
Or they could.

Because he heard Hanzo saying " Withdraw. Without Sento you are vulnerable. "  
There was apprehension in his low voice. Worry for his lover's safety. And Kenshi knew what he actually had meant to say.

" I don't want you to get harmed , hurt in any condition. "

This was his style to confess his love to Kenshi. He just had to say it back. With a smile of course.

" And I love you too , honey. "

Hanzo laughed. " What did I say about calling me honey? Don't say words you learn from that stupid actor. "

" But honey suits you , you're yellow and all. Bye the way , where's my Sento? "

" I'll give it to you if you give me Quan Chi. " he smirked.

" This again? I'm just gonna wander around here then. "

" Your choice , beauti- "

Hanzo was interrupted ,by Johnny jumping onto him. At that moment , Kenshi wondered why Hanzo was insisting on killing Quan Chi , there had to be a strong excuse to cause all of this chaos.  
So , he did the thing his boyfriend didn't love.  
He read his mind.

And no , he wasn't jealous of course , they had talked about it , about their past and regrets , ups and downs , everything. The first time he heard the story of Hanzo's previous family , and their tragic deaths , he really understood the emotions his lover felt. He lived through the same thing , without different details and without the grief of a child loss , well , physically. After hearing his story , Kenshi had started to talk about Suchin , how things went unexpected , the fate's cruel plan on him , Suchin's blood on his hands , not knowing what to do with a child because he has never had a real home , sorrow over a lover's death and fear for your child's safety , the difficult choices... everything.  
Even that memories couldn't explain this need for revenge now. But somehow , he understood , though he wasn's agreeing.  
At the moment he has to be stopped. Unfortunately , Johnny was knocked out too. Damn it , he thought.  
As he felt his boyfriend was getting nearer to the sorcerer's cell , he tried to convince him as a last straw.

" Hey , why you are deciding to kill Quan Chi for the truth you learned five years ago! Why now , why the hell you can not wait a little longer to get your revenge? "

" You know the anger I had to put inside me for those five years. He killed my family and made me kill my best friend. "

" So I'm still not your family ha? " he asked , alittle bit sadly. 

" No , that's not what I mean. Having feelings for you and getting my revenge is not the same. I'm merely cleaning my faults of my past. "

" While endangering the whole Earthrealm. "

" As I said , only Quan Chi concerns me. " Hanzo said , and once again started to walk through the cell.

" Hanzo , no! You've earned great trust for the Shirai Ryu. Do not squander it murdering a withered sorcerer! "

" That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering. "

That was the last sentence he heard from his lover before he was taken to get hostage next to Sonya and Johnny.  
And damn , he still didn't have his Sento.  
Things were not looking very good.

***  
Yes , things were unlikely horrific now.  
Because the Hanzo was the most clever person on this Earthrealm. 

After they were prepared as hostages , all they had to do was watch , except Kenshi. Without Sento , everything was blank and flu. And without his connection to his ancestors , he felt his wounds way more harshly. Eventhough he hated to admit it , it was the truth Kenshi now was just a normal man with unseeing eyes. Every muscle on his body was on fire. His head was pounding. He only wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

And kicking his boyfriend's ass when he got his Sento back.

Where the hell was it though?

He did not consantraded to the scene happening in front of him. Hen kne Hanzo was breaking some bones of the sorcerer before his slaughter.  
Thereafter , a portal opened. D'vorah came through the portal.

She wounded Hanzo. 

Okay , Kenshi was panicking again. How in the world she came here and what was she planning? Kenshi was too weak to read minds but even he felt the chaos beginning.  
He silently prayed that Hanzo would kill Quan Chi immediately.  
He realised his prayer wasn't accepted when he heard Shinnok's voice , in a cynical tone.

Hanzo was knocked out by Shinnok. 

Yes , he was the most clever person in the world.

It was the final thought in Kenshi's mind when everything went black.

No , it was the fear of Takeda's life and the fear of Hanzo's condition.

But , that sentence was read in his mind too.  
Little did he notice , he was the one who was gonna get hurt the most.  
Ah , he didn't have his Sento , damn.


End file.
